


And Forever After

by staygame (sungjae)



Category: Girl's Day, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, F/F, ambitiousgirls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungjae/pseuds/staygame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyeri navigates life with magic in a kingdom that outlaws it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Forever After

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ambitiousgirls new year's fic exchange. Vague Merlin AU.

Hyeri was ten the first time she showed anyone the fire that sparks from her fingertips, the same as the sparks from leapt from Sojin's blacksmith tools when Hyeri entered her shop. Sojin grabbed Hyeri by the shoulders, bending down to look her in the eye. There are a few things that stick out to Hyeri when she thinks back to it, years later: the light blue dress she was wearing, the brush of dirt across Sojin's cheek, the pungent smell of metal. But what she remembers most is the look in Sojin's eyes, the mix of concern and fear as she said, "Hyeri, I need you to listen to me."

She listened the best she could, but it didn't make sense. "You can never show anyone else this, okay? Never show anyone what you can do. They'll take you away," Sojin told her. It was just some stupid sparks, why would anyone want to take her away? Her lip quivered and Sojin smoothed a hand down her cheek, always the mother that Hyeri never had.

"You have to promise me that you won't tell anyone else."

Hyeri promised, voice small and shaky. Sojin pulled her in for a hug and Hyeri tucked her face against the warmth of Sojin's belly, soaking in the comfort.

 

 

 

 

 

Six years later, Hyeri saves Princess Ahyoung's life. Hyeri has been sent out into the forest to collect herbs for her father. It's a spring day, unseasonably cool. The nightly frosts have driven her father and Hyeri, out of duty, further than usual in search of the supplies he needs for his healing. The ground is frozen and Hyeri has to conjure up a heating spell to make it soft enough to dig up roots and mushrooms at the base of a tree.

Her basket is nearly full when she hears a noise from the forest clearing. She follows it, feet dancing over twisted roots and around badger holes until she emerges at the edge of the forest. The trees thin out into a small meadow. The first sign of spring is apparent in the hint of green and the first wildflowers blooming. At the center of the meadow, a huge oak stands alone, thick branches stretching out across the open field. Weaving in and around the lower branches, Hyeri spots a flash of red hair.

There's only one person in the kingdom that she knows with red hair. She remembers from the beheading all the lower townspeople had been dragged to the year before. Years after Hyeri realized that what Sojin meant by take you away was they'll kill you.

"This is the cost of doing magic," the King had warned before he lowered his hand, signalling the drop of the guillotine. Up until the moment the blade fell, Hyeri tried her best to keep her eyes on the stage like the others. However, she couldn't bear to watch and her eyes jerked away to land on the princess, leaning out of her castle window. But instead of watching the beheading, her face was turned in the opposite direction. An act of defiance. And though Hyeri knew nothing about Ahyoung, from that day on she envisioned that she had an ally in the kingdom. Someone that didn't want her and her kind dead.

Hyeri is mesmerized by the sight of Ahyoung, the way that her red hair and the royal blue of her dress stand out against the bare branches of the tree. She swings herself up on one of the lower branches and starts to climb. She's almost reached the top of the tree, hand poised on the limb above her when she loses her footing. Hyeri sees it a moment before it happens, the way that her boot balances unsteady on the branch before she moves to pull herself up. Hyeri feels a scream lodge in her throat, a shrill no, but instead of yelling, Hyeri stops time.

It takes a moment to sink in. Hyeri blinks several times to make sure it's not just the image of the princess falling replaying in her mind. It's not until she looks up to see a bird frozen, wings mid-flutter that she realizes what she's done. It's the first time she's done anything like this. Her magic is usually contained to small acts, useful tricks that help her out. She's never tried anything so dangerous.

Hyeri bursts out of the forest, sprinting through tall weeds as fast as her legs will carry her until she reaches the oak. Ahyoung is poised with her arms thrown out and her head tilted back, an empty shout on her lips. If the time hadn't stopped, if she'd fallen, she surely would've hit her head on the way down. Hyeri shudders thinking about it.

She positions herself underneath the tree, directly underneath the path of Ahyoung's body. She blinks and instantaneously, Ahyoung's cry rings through the air. Hyeri draws up all of the magical energy in her body, giving her the strength to catch Ahyoung in her arms as though she's light as a feather. Still, out of surprise Hyeri stumbles and both girls topple to the ground.

"What just happened?" Ahyoung says.

"You were falling," Hyeri says, or she would say if it were not for the elbow digging into her lung. She gently pushes Ahyoung off of her.

Ahyoung sits up, groaning as she runs a hand down her back, feeling the inevitable bruise from Hyeri's arms. Her face is calm for a moment, then shifts into shock when Hyeri's words sink in. "You saved me?"

"Yes, I did."

Ahyoung responds by flinging herself at Hyeri. "I am so lucky that you were here!" Ahyoung says as she squeezes the remaining breath out of Hyeri's chest. "I have to repay you!"

"No, it's fine, it wasn't a big deal," Hyeri tries to protest as Ahyoung drags her to where her horse, a spotted brown mare, is tied to a tree at the edge of the meadow. Ahyoung all but forces her on the back of it, adament about owing Hyeri her life.

When they reach the castle, Hyeri is thrust in front of the King. She sinks to her knees, bowing her head to the floor, but the King gently tells her to rise. "You saved my daughter's life," he says, deep voice echoing off the castle walls. "For this, you shall be repaid with the highest honor for a common girl. You shall be the princess' handmaid."

 

 

 

 

 

The head palace servant gives Hyeri a day with in her home to say goodbye before he comes to collect her and her knapsack of belongings. Sojin brings over a fresh rabbit she bought at the market and they share it over a warm fire. Before Sojin leaves, she embraces Hyeri in her arms. Hyeri is taller now that she's no longer a child, but Sojin still makes her feel small and safe. "Come visit," Sojin says, lingering in the doorway for a moment before she disappears into the night.

Her father's goodbye is a tearful affair, but Hyeri gathers herself on the horse ride to the castle so that by the time they arrive, she's wearing a smile. The head servant drops her off in the kitchens, where one of the maids immediately takes Hyeri under her wing.

Minah is only a few years older but she carries herself with confidence, not bothering to lower her voice or hide her boisterous laugh that echoes through the hallways as she guides Hyeri. "The armory," she says, gesturing to one of the rooms. The door is wedged open slightly and inside, Hyeri can see someone seated at the table, running a cloth across a sword. "The armsmaster is Donggeun. He's a little dumb, but sweet."

Hyeri doesn't know how she'll remember where everything is, but Minah assures her that it will come naturally. The castle is large and sprawling, winding staircases appearing at every turn. The stonework that seemed magnificant from afar is cold and foreboding now that Hyeri's inside. The only place that seems to radiate any warmth is Princess Ahyoung's suite.

Ahyoung appears at the door only seconds after Minah knocks. "My father won't let me leave, you have to save me," she says, throwing her arms around Minah's neck. The same way that she threw herself at Hyeri, who feels a slight bristle as she watches them embrace. "He thinks something bad will happen again."

"He's always been a worrier, you know that," says Minah. She pulls away from Ahyoung to gesture at Hyeri. "Your new handmaid."

It's the first time Hyeri has seen Ahyoung since the meeting with the King. She's freshly bathed, red hair pinned back in plaits, cheeks glowing with excitement. She's beautiful.

"I am pleased to serve you, m'lady," Hyeri says, bowing deeply. She takes the moment to catch her breath. Never in her life did she imagine she'd be standing in the princess' sleeping quarters, no longer a healer's daughter but a handmaid to the princess of their kingdom.

"You may stand," Ahyoung says. Hyeri straightens her back so quickly that Ahyoung laughs and tells her to relax.

Minah leaves them to return to the kitchen and Ahyoung shows Hyeri around her new living space. Ahyoung's room is almost as big as Hyeri's entire house, taking up an entire castle tower. The stones that felt cool beneath her touch in the hallway are warmed by a lit fireplace at the end of the room. There's an offset area with a table for dining, a huge wardrobe decorated with intricate woodwork, and a bed that Hyeri guesses could fit multiple people comfortably. It's luxurious, to say the least.

Ahyoung gestures to a door next to the wardrobe. "You'll be sleeping in there." Lowering her eyes, shyly, she adds, "But if it's cold there's enough room to share."

Hyeri blushes. "The room is more than adequate, thank you for your hospitality."

As it is her first day, Hyeri is relieved of any duties. Ahyoung requests for her to join her at the table and they eat fresh game, accompanied by bean sprouts and cabbage. Ahyoung doesn't talk as much as she did on their horse ride, instead asking dozens of questions about Hyeri's life. Hyeri tells her about her father, about Sojin and her blacksmith work, about the herbal remedies she's been trained to concoct. Ahyoung interrupts constantly to make comments or ask more questions, but after a while, Hyeri finds that she doesn't mind. When another house maid comes to collect their dishes, Ahyoung suggests that they retire early to prepare for Hyeri's training tomorrow.

"And remember," Ahyoung says, lingering in the doorway of Hyeri's room. "I'm right outside."

 

 

 

 

 

After years of hauling supplies through town for her father's business, it takes no effort for Hyeri to lug basins of bath water back up and down the stairs. She reserves most of her magical energy for the trivial parts of servitude. She enchants clothes to hang themselves, brooms to sweep the dust from under the bed, shoes to be shined without her lifting a finger. She only does magic when she's positive that Ahyoung is off doing whatever it is that princesses do and will not see her. There's a few close run ins when Hyeri doesn't hear Ahyoung's footsteps approaching, but after a month of living together, Ahyoung doesn't seem to suspect a thing.

In preparation for an upcoming banquet, Minah spends hours with Hyeri in the grand hall going over proper serving techniques. Jihae, the seamstress' apprentice, takes the seat reserved for Ahyoung and shouts out increasingly absurd commands to Hyeri, who is doubled over in laughter by the end of the charade.

Preparations for the banquet begin days in advance with silver polished, floors swept, dresses sewn, and food prepared by the tons. Hyeri spends most of the big day rushing around the kitchens where extra help is needed, but she returns to princess' suite in time to help Ahyoung lace her new dress. All of the most prestigious members of the neighboring kingdoms have arrived to discuss a disputed patch of land, but as is customary, the first night of any visit is spent relaxing in preparation for inevitable arguing. Hyeri's duty is to serve Ahyoung her food and wine, but after the eating is finished and the entertainment is set to begin, Hyeri is delegated to the back of the room to watch.

Hyeri isn't looking at the King when it happens- she's watching Ahyoung. It's Ahyoung's mouth she sees fall open in shock, a moment before she hears the clattering sound of the King falling to the ground, an empty goblet in his hand. The hall is thrown into chaos as people rush towards the king. Hyeri is pushed to the ground in all of the movement and it's as she's kneeling that she sees a pair of footsteps headed in the opposite direction. On instinct, Hyeri follows him.

The man isn't running yet, but with his head start he's still halfway down the hallway before Hyeri follows out behind him. Up ahead she spots something hanging on the wall. A good bit of magic will take down the assassin. "Hey!" she yells, causing the man to stop in surprise. She flicks her wrist, expecting to see the decorative sword fly off the wall, but it doesn't budge. Now that he's realized he's being chased, the man picks up his speed.

"Are you kidding me?" Hyeri mutters to herself before she does the first thing that comes to mind- running forward and jumping on the assasin's back. He crumples down to the floor, bringing Hyeri down with him. Before he can move to throw her off, Hyeri lets out a scream that sounds through the entire hallway, alerting two conveniently timed guards hurrying towards the commotion in the grand hall.

The sight of a servant holding a grown man down with her fists and screaming her lungs out is enough to stop them in their tracks. The guards quickly surround them, allowing Hyeri to run away from the scene.

She remembers from Minah's tour of the castle where the court physician's quarters are located. She arrives panting at the door, expecting to see a great number of people crowded around the King. Instead, it's just the physician and Ahyoung in the room. Jungho, a small aging man, is messing with bottles of liquids at the counter. Ahyoung sits by her father's side, clutching his hand in hers.

"What happened?" Hyeri asks, making her presence known.

"We didn't want to alarm the guests," Ahyoung explains, her eyes wide with concern. "We told them he was having indigestion, Aunt Hyunjoo is out there trying to calm them down. He just passed out. Jungho is going to test the cup for poison so we can tell what it is, but he says that he hasn't seen these symptoms before, not together like this."

The empty goblet sits on the table next to the bed and when Hyeri picks it up, she sees something shimmering at the bottom. "It's glowing."

"No, your eyes deceive you," says Jungho, coming over to take the cup from her. "There's nothing there."

"I'm sure-" Hyeri stops. Could it be that the poison contained something magical, something causing the unusual symptoms? Hyeri doesn't hesitate, crouching down next to Ahyoung to whisper a request into her ear. Ahyoung's eyebrows draw together in confusion, but she doesn't say no, so Hyeri presses on.

"Just trust me," she says as earnest as she can. Ahyoung holds her gaze for a long moment, then whips her head around to face Jungho.

"I need you to fetch my father some pillows," Ahyoung says. Jungho started to protest, but she cuts him off. "He's already unconscious, the least we can do is make him comfortable." Not wanting to disobey a direct order from his superior, Jungho and hurries out of the room. Ahyoung gives Hyeri a nod of good luck as she follows him out of the room.

As soon as she hears the click of the door, Hyeri is at the King's side. If she thought freezing time required a lot of concentration, it's nothing like the effort it takes her to zero in on the magical energy running through the King's body. She can see it in the air like the vines on a tree, curling around the King's body and squeezing the life out of it. She closes her eyes and lets the magic run through her fingertips.

"Your hands are glowing."

Hyeri's jerks back to reality. Behind her, she hears Ahyoung's footsteps and the door shutting, but she doesn't dare look back at her. "Hyeri," says Ahyoung. Her tone is indecipherable. "Are you- can you do magic?"

It's too late to lie, not as the hazy yellow color still lingers on her fingertips. "Yes, m'lady," Hyeri says, bowing her head, still not daring to face Ahyoung. The moments that pass are some of the scariest in Hyeri's life. She can't tell if Ahyoung is preparing to yell for the guards or if she'll confront her right here. Instead, when Ahyoung sinks down beside her, she lays a hand gently on Hyeri's shoulder.

"You can save him?"

Hyeri gasps. "I'm trying. There was some kind of enchantment in the poison," she explains. She falters for a moment, blurting out, "You're not going to call the guards?"

"You're saving my father's life, why would I call the guards?" Ahyoung asks, incredulous. "You have to hurry, please, don't let him die."

With permission, Hyeri resumes her examination. She doesn't know as much about the body as her father, only what mixtures can help what ailments, but she notes the absence of color from the King's cheeks, the saliva pooling at the corner of his mouth, and the slowed movement of his chest. All she needs to do is extract the bad magic from his body. But Hyeri whose magical experience has thus been limited to simple enchantments, isn't sure she can do it. She has no love for the king to drive her, but looking at Ahyoung's worried face, Hyeri feels the same jolt of energy she felt in the meadow only a few months ago. She raises her hands over the King's chest and it's as if the room disappears around her, leaving only Hyeri and the power pooling inside of her. She doesn't know any spells or incantations, all that she can do is focus on the goal- not to save the King, but to save Ahyoung's father.

Hyeri doesn't know how long she spends in her trance, but everything comes back into focus when she hears Ahyoung's cry of relief, followed by a sputtering cough from the King. She opens her eyes to find the King looking back up at her through fluttering eyelids. "You must be our good luck charm," he says, weakly.

"Something like that."

 

 

 

 

 

The king's bout of unconsciousness makes for a good cover story when it comes time for Hyeri and Ahyoung to explain his recovery. Jungho believed that the illness was caused by a poisonous plant, one that Hyeri recognized because commoners frequently ingested it accidentally. It would've been an easier story to sell had it not been for Ahyoung giggling in the corner, back to her cheery self now that her father was free from harm. The assassin was caught and sent to the dungeons. All was well.

After visiting with her father, Ahyoung pulled Hyeri away from her chores to accompany her to the top of the castle. Hyeri expects that she will finally be confronted with her lies, but instead, Ahyoung asks her to perform tricks. Hyeri does a few silly enchantments with the ribbon from Ahyoung's hair. Somehow, her magic feels lighter now that it isn't a secret.

"One day," Ahyoung says, tipping her head to rest on Hyeri's shoulder. "One day, when I'm queen, magic won't be forbidden. And you'll be my adviser!"

From the height of the castle Hyeri can see for miles, past the lower villages to the forest and the green fields beyond it. The sun is setting behind the blue-tinted mountains, a mixture of pale purple and orange, creating a picturesque scene out of the people and horses moving through the village. Hyeri can't believe that it was one person's to keep and that, one day, that person would be Ahyoung. It seems far away, though she knows it won't be long.

"Do you promise?" she asks, a hint of childish worry in her voice.

The sun gives everything a soft glow and Hyeri sees the color reflected off Ahyoung's hair even when she closes her eyes. She feels the lingering warmth of the sun like she feels the warmth of Ahyoung's mouth pressing against hers. Her lips are gentle, as are her hands circling Hyeri's waist, pulling her in close. Her kiss says more than any promise that can be made with words.


End file.
